1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling charging of a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, secondary batteries have been used as power sources of portable electronic devices in many fields, and accordingly, demands on secondary batteries have increased. Secondary batteries may be charged and discharged several times, and thus, are economically and environmentally effective.
When a secondary battery maintains a full-charge state, the deterioration of the secondary battery may be accelerated as compared with that when the secondary battery does not maintain the full-charge state, and therefore, the lifetime of the secondary battery is shortened. For example, with a secondary battery for a mobile device, the secondary battery may continuously maintain the full-charge state when a charging adapter is coupled to the secondary battery for a long period of time, and therefore, the deterioration of the secondary battery may be accelerated.
For example, when a user coupled a charging adapter to a mobile device before sleep and then leaves the mobile device coupled to the charging adapter until the next morning, the secondary battery maintains a full-charge state while continuously repeating full-charge and self-discharge states, until the user removes the charging adapter, and therefore, the deterioration of the secondary battery is accelerated.